


a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

by daughterofposeidon (lashtonette)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 16x18, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonette/pseuds/daughterofposeidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's final. You're going to the University of New Rome and you'll be staying with a... friend of mine – a demigod who's one of the 7. I already contacted him. Pack your bags; you're leaving tomorrow morning, which is in 2 hours. Good night, son." The god of the Underworld disappeared within the shadows and Nico groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Great. Just great.</p><p>(or that fic where percy and nico don't know each other, became roommates, and maybe kind of did things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

**Author's Note:**

> title is from p!atd's lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off
> 
> this was requested oK I'M NOT USED TO WRITING SMUT-ISH SCENES SO NICERCY OR PERNICO IS THE FIRST SHIP I'VE WRITTEN SMUT SCENES OF
> 
> AND I'M A JERCY SHIPPER
> 
> ok now that we're clear, i hope you enjoy this!!!!

“Nico, you really need to get out more. You're looking awfully... pale."

Nico jumped up in surprise when he heard the voice of his father. He turned around from his laptop to see his father, Hades, looking at him with a disappointed yet caring expression.

"What do you expect, father? We live in the Underworld! You look pale as well!" He scowled at his father. Yeah, sure, he's been wasting his life on the internet and generally looking like he belonged with the other dead souls in the Underworld but there was nothing to do! After Gaea was defeated by a bunch of demigod heroes and rid him of fighting off the monsters in his realm, he literally had nothing to do anymore.

"Yeah, you're right," Nico raised his eyebrows at his dad, "but you need some fresh air and some sun. I'm afraid you're going to become one with the shadows."

"What do you suggest, then, father?" Nico prepared himself for the worst—

"You're going to get a college education."

Nico widened his eyes. He didn't expect that. The mortal world was dangerous for demigods like him, especially children of the Big Three. How—?

"I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not sending you to die. I'm sending you to the University of New Rome."

"But—“

"It's final. You're going to the University of New Rome and you'll be staying with a... friend of mine – a demigod who's one of the 7. I already contacted him. Pack your bags; you're leaving tomorrow morning, which is in 2 hours. Good night, son." The god of the Underworld disappeared within the shadows and Nico groaned.

 

_Great. Just great._

 

*

 

Nico set his bags down and looked around the hallway, trying to get used to the place; The University of New Rome was bigger than he expected. He focused his attention on the card he was holding, which had 'NP1' written in really shitty handwriting, then glanced at the label on the door.

 _Yep, this is the one_ , he thought then sighed. _Here goes nothing_.

He knocks on the door once. No response. After standing awkwardly for 2 minutes, he knocked again. Still no response. Nico was about to unleash his anger when the door opened and a boy who was half-asleep, a **cute** boy who was half-asleep, stood in the doorway. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and ruffled his messy bedhead hair while Nico's breath hitched.

The cute boy was a little taller than him, _nice_ , and perfectly tanned, _really nice_. He had a thin frame but you can definitely see that he was lean, _really fucking nice_. His black hair was messy but it’s the model kind of messy, not the Nico di Angelo kind of messy, _very nice_. And he had really, really beautiful green eyes.

 _Kill me now_ , Nico thought. The guy looked like he was a year or two older than him, maybe a junior? Nice. Really Nice.

He was silently cursing his father on why he called the cutest boy to look after him when the said cute boy spoke, his voice still having that morning huskiness to it.

"Hi!" He cleared his throat. "You must be Nico. I'm sorry if I took so long. I stayed up all night to clean up the room after Hades called that you'll come here- Oh shit yeah you must be tired. Come in." The _still_ anonymous cute boy grinned sheepishly and scratched his head while Nico walked inside.

The dorm room was blue. Like, literally blue. Everything was blue. Nico looked at the boy with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"My name's Percy, by the way. Poseidon’s my dad. I'm really sorry for the all blue but, then again, not really. Anyway, your room is the one on the left. You can sleep if you want." Percy grinned and Nico's heart melted but he won't admit it, of course.

"Uh, sure, thanks for this, by the way." He said then cleared his throat. Percy's eyes widened, probably because it was the first tine he talked during his stay here, and then he went back to his usual boyish expression.

"No problem, dude. Got to get to class now, though. You can still rest since your classes start tomorrow. There's food in the fridge and yeah. Make yourself at home. Bye!" He went off in a sprint and shut the door.

The first thing Nico did was go to his room and flopped on the bed with an exasperated sigh. He let out a groan. How was he going to survive a whole semester with a really cute guy living with him?

 

_Great. Just great._

 

*

 

A month passed since Nico and Percy lived together and Nico thinks he’s in heaven, to be honest.

He gets to live with a pretty cute guy who can make decent food – even though it’s always blue – and is a very great person. What more could he ask for? (Plus, Percy’s butt is really cute, okay?)

 _So far, so good_.

The only problem was that their schedules were really conflicted. Still, the pale boy thanked the gods because if he saw Percy more, he’d probably go crazy. At least, when Percy’s in class, Nico stays at home – sometimes just to laze around, sometimes to solve his _problems_ down there.

Percy in his Camp Half-Blood shirt that accentuated his defined and lean torso, and in really tight-ass skinny jeans that don’t hide anything to the imagination… yep, Nico needed relief _right now._

He palmed himself through his jeans, the friction making him groan in pleasure. _If only Percy was here, him grinding against me instead of my hand._ The thought of the green-eyed boy grinding against him actually made him moan loudly.

“Yeah? You’d like that don’t you, you little slut? My big cock grinding against yours?”

Nico nearly choked when he saw Percy leaning against his doorway with a smirk and a mischievous yet really fucking hot look in his eyes. He looked at Nico like he was some sort of prize, and if that didn’t arouse Nico more then he’s lying.

“H-h-ow—when did you get here?” Nico’s choke became a whimper when Percy walked towards him and hovered above him, lips nearly touching. Percy took both of Nico’s hands and pinned them above him, giving him full control. Nico was left thrusting up, trying to get friction. The older one smirked before leaning down and put his face near Nico’s ear, his hot breath tickling the ends of it.

“Long enough.” He hastily kissed the pale boy’s upper jaw as he grinded down him, his other hand exploring the other boy. Nico thought he was probably dreaming _because here he was, back arching, face flushed red and panting as a really fucking hot dude is feeling him up and sucking hickeys on his neck._

Suddenly, Percy stopped and hovered about him again, looking right into his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat but the one in control was his dick right now. He thrust up again, trying to relieve himself. Percy groaned and his eyes looked darker than usual, and the thought made his dick harder.

“You like getting yourself off me, yeah? Dirty whore.” He helped Nico grind against his clothed dick harder, the younger boy moaning louder and louder. Who knew Percy has such a dirty mouth, though?

They humped like wild rabbits, Nico moaning like a pornstar while Percy whispered filth in his ear.

“O-oh fuck. Perce. I’m close.” Percy grinded his hips faster than before, grabbed Nico’s face and kissed him with such passion it almost knocked the breath out of the younger boy.

Nico felt himself getting closer and closer, Percy grabbing the other boy’s hips and rolled his hips against his.

“Fuck. Cum for me, babe.” The pale boy screamed Percy’s name as he came in his pants, not even embarrassed. Just watching the younger one’s face contorted in pleasure made Percy cum as well, groaning ‘ _Fuck, Nico’_ in his ear, and collapsed on top of him.

After how many minutes of panting heavily, the two boys looked at each other smiled.

Yeah, life was great for Nico right now.

 

_Great. Just great._

**Author's Note:**

> hi i made this because someone on ask.fm asked me to lmao
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked it!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> have a great day! x
> 
> tumblr - [dudebromance](http://dudebromance.tumblr.com)


End file.
